The present invention relates to attaching an adjustable mounting assembly to an All Terrain Vehicle (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d) where the mounting assembly may hold a gun or a bow. The mounting assembly allows the gun or bow to fit closely to the contour of the ATV thereby providing a profile suitable for traveling in an area with dense undergrowth or extending objects that could damage the gun or bow.
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) have become a popular and useful means for transportation in areas not suitable for cars, trucks and other vehicles. Sportsmen, hunters, and others use ATVs for carrying camping, hunting, or other equipment. Because ATVs are not suitable for attachment of a standard gun rack or other conventional hunting equipment brackets there is a need for providing a way for hunters and sportsmen to mount and secure their weapons of choice, gun or bow, to ATVs (also known as xe2x80x9cfour wheelersxe2x80x9d). Although ATVs normally provide accessory packages which include rack extension kits or xe2x80x9cbasketsxe2x80x9d, the user is typically left with the problem of securing guns, bows and various shaped devices securely to the ATV in a way that reduces the chance of the user""s hunting equipment from falling or being knocked loose. This is especially important when an ATV travels on rough terrain having dense undergrowth, vegetation or other obstacles that may knock equipment loose or damage equipment. Hence ATV transported hunting equipment should be mounted securely and fit closely to the contour of the ATV.
The pivoting assembly of the present invention provides several degrees of rotational freedom for adjustment not available on existing or traditional mounting assemblies and provides a means for holding the transported weapon closely against the ATV which reduces the chance of damaging or knocking the transported weapon from a weapon mount or bracket. Hence an apparatus, the pivoting assembly, is provided that meets the needs of hunters and that is not available in any prior art apparatus known to the inventor.
Existing or conventional gun holders with mounting kits provide a way of attaching conventional holders to the rear deck plates of an ATV. The problem is that such kits are designed to be rigidly mounted and do not allow the user to adjust the profile or position to meet the needs of a particular situation. Additionally, there are a number of xe2x80x9chome-madexe2x80x9d mounts that have been designed by individuals who are not satisfied with existing mounting kits. There are no mounting kits that allow the user to significantly adjust a mount attached to an ATV. Hence there is a need for an adjustable gun or bow holder, ATV mountable, that may be adapted to hold the gun or bow in positions that reduces the chances of contact with brush, trees, and other objects. If such a mount had several adjustments, easily made in the field, the mount would allow hunters or other users to quickly adjust the mount to a position or orientation which best meets their current requirements. The present invention would further meet the needs of a user if the improved mount or mounting apparatus was easy to manufacture and was available at the reasonable price.